Freddy Aguilar’s Favorite TV Shows When He Was A Kids In 2004
2004–Present Favorite TV Shows, Movies, And Songs Current Programming Television Shows Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001–2006) (September 1, 2004–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (October 10, 2005–February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (September 13, 2008–September 10, 2011: January 25, 2014-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) (October 15, 2011–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (February 21, 2016–Present) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) (February 24, 2008-February 28, 2009; January 25, 2014-Present) Bakugan: New Vestroia (2009-2010) (April 12, 2009-March 12, 2011; January 25, 2014-Present) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) (May 23, 2010-January 29, 2011; Janaury 25, 2014-Present) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) (February 13, 2011-January 26, 2013: January 2, 2015-Present) Beyblade (2002–2003) (September 1, 2004–February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Beyblade V-Force (2003–2004) (September 1, 2004–February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (September 18, 2004–February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011) (June 26, 2010-Present) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012) (August 20, 2011-Present) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013) (October 13, 2012-Present) Pokémon: Indigo League (1998–2000) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999–2000) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000–2001) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001–2002) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Master Quest (2002–2003) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (September 11, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (September 17, 2005-Present) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (September 9, 2006-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) (April 20, 2007-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (April 12, 2008-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (May 9, 2009-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (June 5, 2010-Present) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (February 12, 2011-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) (February 18, 2012-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) (February 2, 2013-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) (July 27, 2013-Present) Pokémon: XY (2014) (January 18, 2014-Present) Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest (2015) (February 7, 2015-Present) Pokémon: XYZ (2016–2017) (February 20, 2016-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (May 12, 2017-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–2019) (March 24, 2018-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–2020) (March 23, 2019-Present) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) (June 3, 2006-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Sonic X (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-Present) Digimon Frontier (2002-2003) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Dinosaur King (2007-2010) (September 8, 2007-October 9, 2010: January 25, 2014-Present) Duel Masters (2004-2006) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012) (September 17, 2011-June 2, 2012: January 25, 2014-Present) Megaman NT Warrior (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: March 3, 2014-Present) Spider Riders (2006-2007) (2006-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006-2007) (September 4, 2006-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Scan2Go (2012-2013) (September 1, 2012-August 31, 2013: January 2, 2016-Present) Mon Colle Knights (2001–2002) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009: September 30, 2019-Present) Digimon Adventure (1999-2000) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: September 30, 2019-Present) Digimon Fusion (2013-2015) (October 7, 2019-Present) Eureka Seven (2006-2007) (September 30, 2019-Present) Ōban Star-Racers (2006) (September 30, 2019-Present) Cardcaptor Sakura (2000-2001) (October 14, 2019-Present) Sailor Moon (1995-2000) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Sailor Moon Crystal (2015-2017) (September 5, 2019-Present) Inuyasha (2003-2006) (November 3, 2012-Present) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012-2013) (November 15, 2014-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) (September 1, 2004-May 2, 2009: January 2, 2016-Present) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004-2006) (November 19, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) House of Mouse (2001-2003) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009; January 25, 2014-Present) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) (February 21, 2005–May 30, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) (September 18, 2004-August 31, 2012: 2014-Present) The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) (April 14, 2012–Present) Teen Titans (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004–Present) W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) (December 18, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-Present) Atomic Betty (2004-2008) (October 10, 2010-August 31. 2012: January 25, 2014-Present) High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (2019) (November 12, 2019-Present) Silver Spoons (1982-1987) (November 11, 2019-Present) America's Funniest Home Video (2001-2015) (September 1, 2004-Present) Movies Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Mewtow Returns (2001) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon 4Ever (2002) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon Heroes (2003) (September 1, 2004-Present) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (June 1, 2004-Present) Pokénon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (January 22, 2005-Present) Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (April 29, 2006-Present) Pokémon: Laucario and The Mystery of Mew (2006) (September 19, 2006-Present) Pokémon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea (2007) (March 23, 2007-Present) Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) (February 24, 2008-Present) Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) (February 13, 2009-Present) Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel Of Life (2009) (November 20, 2009-Present) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) (February 5, 2011-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Black Victini And Reshiram And White Victini And Zekrom (2011) (December 10, 2011-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem Vs. The Sword Of Justice (2012) (December 8, 2012-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Genesct And The Legend Awakened (2013) (October 19, 2013-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Dianice And The Cocoon Of Destruction (2014) (November 8, 2014-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa And The Clash Of Ages (2015) (December 19, 2015-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion And The Mechanical Marvel (2016) (December 5, 2016-Present) Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You (2017) (November 5, 2017-Present) Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) ''(November 24, 2018-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (October 11, 2004-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (February 26, 2011-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (January 27, 2017-Present) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (March 22, 2005-Present) Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (2000) (October 14, 2019-Present) Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) (October 14, 2019-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) (2006-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (August 12, 2005–Present) Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) (September 9, 2006–Present) Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) (September 14, 2019–Present) Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) (October 23, 2005-Present) ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2015) (2015-Present) The Toy Warrior (2005) (September 4, 2006-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2016-Present) High School Musical (2006) (January 20, 2006–Present) High School Musical 2 (2007) (August 17, 2007–Present) High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) (October 24, 2008-Present) The Cheetah Girls (2003) (September 1, 2004-Present) The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) (August 25, 2006-Present) The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) (August 22, 2008-Present) Camp Rock (2008) (June 20, 2008-present) Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) (September 3, 2010-Present) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) (September 1, 2004-Present) Spectacular (2009) (February 16, 2009-Present) Legally Blondes (2009) (September 6, 2019–Present) Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) (June 16, 2006-Present) High School Musical: The Concert (Extreme Access Pass) (2007) (June 19, 2007-Present) Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) (September 1, 2008–Present) Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999) (November 12, 2019-Present) Minutemen (2008) (January 25, 2008-Present) Prom (2011) (November 1, 2011-Present) The Graduate (1967) (November 23, 2019-Present) Grease (1978) (January 2, 2016-Present) Selena (1997) (September 6, 2005–Present) Titanic (1997) (2008-Present) The Notebook (2004) (2011-Present) The Vow (2012) (2019-Present) The Best of Me (2014) (2019-Present) Me Before You (2016) (2019-Present) La La Land (2016) (2019-Present) Message in a Bottle (1999) (2019-Present) Endless Love (2014) (2019-Present) Autumn in New York (2000) (2019-Present) Sweet November (2001) (2019-Present) P.S. I Love You (2007) (2019-Present) The Bridges of Madison County (1995) (2019-Present) To All the Boys I've Loved Before (2018) (2019-Present) The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) (2019-Present) Before Sunrise (1995) (2019-Present) Christmas Movies and Specials Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) (December 5, 2008-Present) Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) (December 1, 2004-Present) Olive, the other Reindeer (1999) (December 1, 2004-Present) Nine Dog Christmas (2004) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2009: December 1, 2014-Present) The Tangerine Bear (2000) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2008: December 1, 2014-Present) Noël Noël (2003) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2009; December 1, 2014-Present) A Scooby-Doo! Christmas (2002) (December 1, 2004-Present) The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) (December 1, 2004-Present) It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) (December 1, 2004-Present) A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) (December 17, 2008-Present) The Polar Express (2004) (December 1, 2004-Present) The Christmas Dinosaur (2004) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2009: December 1, 2014-Present) My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) (December 1, 2005-Present) Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas (1999) (December 1, 2004-Present) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) (December 1, 2004-Present) Mickey’s Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse (2001) (December 1, 2004-Present) Specials Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards (2004-Present) Radio Disney Music Awards (2014-Present) Macy’s 4th of July Fireworks Spectacular (2004-Present) Nickeldeon Kids Choice Sports Awards (2014-Present) Teen Choice Awards (2009-Present) Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade (2004-Present) Hollywood Christmas Parade (2004-Present) Dick Clark’s New Year‘s Rockin’ Eve (2004-Present) 2008 Disney Channel Games (2008-Present) Short Series Have A Laugh!: BLAM! (2010-Present) Current interstitial series Cartoon Network Groovies (December 1, 2004-Present) Cartoon Network Shorties (December 1, 2004-Present) Upcoming Programming Castle in the Sky (1998) (January 4, 2020) Spirited Away (2001) (January 4, 2020) Only Yesterday (2016) (January 4, 2020) Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) (January 4, 2020) Quest for Camelot (1998) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2018: January 4, 2020) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (September 1, 2004-November 27, 2019: January 4, 2020) Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2018: November 25, 2019-November 27, 2019: January 4, 2020) The Road to El Dorado (2000) (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2018: November 25, 2019-November 27, 2019: January 4, 2020) The Prince of Egypt (1998) (January 4, 2020) Spy Kids (2001) (January 4, 2020) Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2002) (January 4, 2020) Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) (January 4, 2020) Men in Black (1997) (November 20, 2019-November 27, 2019: January 4, 2020) Men in Black II (2002) (November 20, 2019-November 27, 2019: January 4, 2020) Former Programming Out of the Box (1998-2004) (September 1, 2004-June 20, 2005) Tweenies (1999-2002) (September 1, 2004-January 1, 2006) Connie the Cow (2003-2005) (September 1, 2004-April 1, 2007) The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) (August 29, 2005-May 6, 2007) The Porky Pig Show (1964-1965) (August 29, 2005-May 6, 2007) Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) (September 1, 2004-May 6, 2007) Sylvanian Families (1987) (September 1, 2004-September 7, 2007) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1994-1997) (September 1, 2004-September 7, 2007) The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) The Toothbrush Family (1999) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) Bumpety Boo (1985-1986) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) Maxie's World (1987) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) Kissyfur (1986-1990) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) Foofur (1986-1988) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) Super Mario World (1991) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) JoJo's Circus (2003-2007) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) Beverly Hills Teens (1987) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) The Poddington Peas (1989) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) Adventures of the Little Koala (1984-1985) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) The Magical Princess Gigi (1982-1983) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) Ovide and the Gang (1987-1988) (September 1, 2004-January 4, 2009) Rebelde (2004-2006) (October 4, 2004-January 18, 2009) Muppet Babies (1984-1991) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) Little Bear (1995-2003) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2002) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) The Hoobs (2001-2003) (December 25, 2006-February 13, 2009) Johnny and the Sprites (2005-2009) (October 9, 2005-February 28, 2009) Bunnytown (2007-2008) (November 10, 2007-March 27, 2009) Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2001) (September 1, 2004-March 27, 2009) Oswald (2001-2003) (September 1, 2004-March 27, 2009) The Koala Brothers (2003-2007) (September 1, 2004-March 27, 2009) The Banana Splits (1968-1970) (September 1, 2004-March 27, 2009) Toddworld (2004-2008) (November 8, 2004-April 4, 2009) Wilbur (2007-2008) (April 23, 2007-April 4, 2009) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007) (May 1, 2004-April 4, 2009) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) (March 3, 2007-May 2, 2009) Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) (September 1, 2004-May 31, 2009) Little Einsteins (2005-2009) (October 9, 2005-June 12, 2009) The Doodlebops (June 17, 2005-June 12, 2009) The Wiggles (September 1, 2004-June 12, 2009) Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) (September 6, 2005-July 3, 2009) Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1998-2005) (September 1, 2004-July 3, 2009) Barney and Friends (1992-2009) (May 1, 2004-July 3, 2009) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006) (September 1, 2004-July 11, 2009) Dragon Tales (1999-2005) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) The Save-Ums! (2003-2006) (February 15, 2003-August 31, 2009) Kipper the Dog (1997-2000) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007-2010) (November 5, 2007-August 31, 2009) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008) (September 7, 2004-August 31, 2009) Make Way for Noddy (2002-2007) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Astro Boy (1963-1965) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Care Bears DIC (1985) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Noozles (1984) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Popples (1986-1987) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Play with Me Sesame (2002-2007) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Blue's Clues (1996-2004) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Blue’s Room (2004-2007) (August 10, 2004-September 5, 2009) The Wonder Pets (2006-2016) (March 3, 2006-September 5, 2009) Maisy (1999-2000) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Rosie and Jim (1990-2000) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) The Big Comfy Couch (1992-2006) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2015) (August 20, 2007-September 5, 2009) In the Night Garden... (2007-2009) (March 19, 2007-September 5, 2009) Teletubbies (1997-2001) (September 1, 2004-September 6, 2009) Astro Boy (2004-2007) (September 1, 2004-September 24, 2009) The Electric Company (1971-1977) (September 1, 2004-September 24, 2009) George Shrinks (2000-2004) (September 1, 2004-September 24, 2009) James the Cat (1984-1998) (September 26, 2005-September 24, 2009) Bob the Builder (2001-2009) (September 1, 2004-October 1, 2009) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2016) (May 5, 2006-October 25, 2009) Sesame Street (1969-2005) (September 1, 2004-November 25, 2009) Dora the Explorer (2000-2007) (September 1, 2004-December 6, 2009) Boohbah (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-December 21, 2009) Super Why (2007-2016) (September 3, 2007-January 15, 2010) The Paz Show (February 15, 2003-October 8, 2010) Team Umizoomi (2010) (January 25, 2010-October 20, 2010) Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) (January 26, 2009-October 20, 2010) Pocoyo (2005-2010) (January 25, 2010-October 24, 2011) Kerwhizz (2008-2011) (January 25, 2010-October 24, 2011) Wibbly Pig (2009-2010) (January 25, 2010-October 24, 2011) Chloe's Closet (2010-2011) (July 12, 2010-October 24, 2011) The Large Family (2007-2010) (January 25, 2010-October 24, 2011) Bubble Guppies (2011) (January 24, 2011-October 24, 2011) Wow Wow Wubbzy (2006-2010) (September 5, 2006-April 30, 2009: January 24, 2011-October 24, 2011) Stanley (2001-2004) (September 1, 2004-May 26, 2008: March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) PB&J Otter (1998-2000) (September 1, 2004-June 17, 2005: September 4, 2012-December 25, 2013) The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) (December 1, 2008-July 10, 2015) The X's (2005-2006) (December 13, 2015-December 20, 2015) Recess (1997-2001) (September 1, 2004-October 27, 2011: January 2, 2016-June 25, 2017) Doug (1991-1994) (September 1, 2004-June 25, 2009: September 10, 2011-June 25, 2017) Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) (May 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2016-August 30, 2017) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) (September 1, 2004-August 30, 2017) What a Cartoon Show (1995-1997) (September 4, 2005-August 31, 2008: July 1, 2016-August 30, 2017) The Popeye Show (2001-2003) (September 1, 2004-July 22, 2012: January 2, 2014-August 30, 2017) Disney's Doug (1996-1999) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009: January 2, 2016-August 30, 2017) The Powerpuff Girls (2016-Present) (April 4, 2016-January 1, 2018) ToonHeads (1998-2003) (September 1, 2004-July 22, 2012: January 25, 2014-August 30, 2018) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-2002) (May 28, 2018-August 31, 2018) Kickin' It (2011-2015) (June 13, 2011-August 31, 2018) Samurai Jack (2001-2004) (August 30, 2009-June 1, 2014: January 2, 2016-August 31, 2018) The Legend of Zelda (1989) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008: July 1, 2016-August 31, 2018) Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2016-August 31, 2018) Yin! Yang Yo! (2006-2009) (September 5, 2006-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2016-December 25, 2018) Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) (July 2, 2016-December 25, 2018) Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) (January 25, 2014-December 25, 2018) The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957-1960) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2014-June 7, 2019) Top Cat (1961-1962) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) The Peter Potamus Show (1964-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Breezly and Sneezly (1964-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey (1964-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Wally Gator (1962-1963) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (1962-1963) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1962-1963) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) The Magilla Gorilla Show (1964-1965) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Punkin Puss and Mushmouse (1964-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Atom Ant (1965-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Precious Pupp (1965-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) The Hillbilly Bears (1965-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Secret Squirrel (1965-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Squiddly Diddly (1965-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Winsome Witch (1965-1966) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1972) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) (September 1, 2004–February 13 2009, January 2, 2016-June 25, 2019) Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002) (September 1, 2004-March 16, 2009: January 25, 2014-June 25, 2019) Friends (1994-2004) (September 5, 2011-July 4, 2019) Dungeons & Dragons (1983-1985) (September 1, 2004–February 13, 2009: January 2, 2016-August 31, 2019) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) (September 1, 2004–August 31, 2019) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) (September 1, 2004–August 31, 2019) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Wacky Races (1968-1969) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2016-August 31, 2019) Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Josie and the Pussycats (1970-1971) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The Roman Holidays (1972) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Sealab 2020 (1972) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Hong Kong Phooey (1974) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Clue Club (1976) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2016-August 31, 2019) Drake & Josh (2004-2007) (January 11, 2004–September 4, 2019) Yo Yogi! (1991) (May 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 25, 2014-October 17, 2019) The Funky Phantom (1971-1972) (September 1, 2004-October 31, 2019) Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) (September 1, 2004-October 31, 2019) Jonny Quest (1964-1965) (September 1, 2004-November 1, 2019) House of Anubis (2011-2013) (September 5, 2019-November 1, 2019) The Troop (2009-2013) (September 19, 2009-November 1, 2019) The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) (September 1, 2004-November 1, 2019) Laff-a-Lympics (1977-1978) (September 8, 2004–November 3, 2019) Snagglepuss (1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) Yakky Doodle (1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958-1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) Hokey Wolf (1960-1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959-1962) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) Snooper and Blabber (1959-1961) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2014-November 8, 2019) The Flintstones (1960-1966) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) The Jetsons (1962-1963: 1985-1987) (September 1, 2004-November 8, 2019) ChalkZone (2002-2008) (September 1, 2004-October 28, 2013: November 12, 2016-November 20, 2019) Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) (September 1, 2004-September 3, 2007: December 3, 2016-November 20, 2019) Zoey 101 (2005-2008) (January 9, 2005–November 20, 2019) Pretty Cure (2009-2010) (October 14, 2019-October 24, 2011: January 2, 2016-November 20, 2019) Tokyo Mew Mew (2005) (February 26, 2005-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2016-November 20, 2019) Boy Meets World (1993-2000) (September 1, 2004-November 20, 2019) The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) (January 2, 2016-November 30, 2019) Sonic Underground (1999) (September 1, 2004-December 14, 2012: January 2, 2016-November 30, 2019) Totally Spies! (2001-2013) (September 1, 2004-November 1, 2013: January 2, 2016-November 30, 2019) Yogi's Gang (1973) (September 1, 2004-December 12, 2010: January 25, 2014-November 30, 2019) Martin Mystery (2003-2006) (July 4, 2005-April 27, 2008: January 2, 2016-November 30, 2019) BrianSurge (2009-2011) (September 28, 2009-November 30, 2019) Figure It Out (2012-2013) (June 2, 2012-November 30, 2019) The Yogi Bear Show (1958-1962) (September 1, 2004-December 3, 2019) I Am Frankie (2017-Present) (2019) Movies Gallavants (1984) (September 1, 2004-September 19, 2008) Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Barney Live in New York City (1994) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Barney's Musical Castle (2001) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Barney's Colorful World Live (2004) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Bob the Builder: The Live Show! (2004) (September 28, 2004-August 31, 2009) The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) (January 11, 2005-August 31, 2009) Bear in the Big Blue House Live! (2002) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) (March 8, 2005-August 31, 2009) The Care Bears Movie (1985) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) The Seventh Brother (1991) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) (June 23, 2005-October 25, 2009) Care Bears' Big Wish Movie (2005) (October 18, 2005-November 25, 2009) David and the Magic Pearl (1988) (September 1, 2004-November 25, 2009) The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin (1986) (September 1, 2004-December 18, 2009) Finding Nemo (2003) (September 1, 2004-December 20, 2009) Chicken Little (2005) (March 21, 2006-December 20, 2009) The Brave Little Toaster (1987) (May 1, 2004-November 25, 2009: January 2, 2012-August 31, 2012) The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (May 1, 2004-October 1, 2009: July 1, 2012-August 31, 2012) The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (May 1, 2004-November 25, 2009: July 1, 2012-August 31, 2012) The Little Bear Movie (2001) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012) Lerory and Stitch (2006) (January 2, 2012-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2018-August 31, 2018) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2018-August 31, 2018) The Man Called Flintstone (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2018-August 31, 2018) A Goofy Movie (1995) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: January 2August 31, 2018) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2018) Free Willy (1993) (January 25, 2014-August 31, 2018) Cats Don't Dance (1997) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2018) Rover Dangerfield (1991) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2018) Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Pizza My Heart (2005) (January 2, 2019-September 1, 2019) Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) (June 30, 2009-November 1, 2019) Drake & Josh: Drake & Josh Go Hollywood (2006) (January 6, 2006-November 1, 2019) Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) (July 5, 2019-November 1, 2019) Tour Generación RBD En Vivo (2005) (August 26, 2005–January 18, 2009: October 12, 2018–November 1, 2019) Doug's 1st Movie (1999) (September 4, 2005-November 27, 2019) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: November 25, 2019-November 27, 2019) The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) (September 1, 2004-November 27, 2019) Yogi’s Ark Lark (1972) (September 1, 2004–November 27, 2019) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (May 1, 2004-November 27, 2019) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (May 1, 2004–November 27, 2019) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (2000) (May 1, 2004–November 27, 2019) Thumbelina (1994) (September 1, 2004-November 27, 2019) Christmas Movies and Specials Barney: Waiting for Santa (1990) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2008) Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2008) Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2008) The Wiggles: Santa Rockin (2004) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2012) The Santa Claus Brothers (2001) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2012) Barney's Christmas Star (2002) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2012) Elmo's World: Happy Holidays (2002) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2012) Bob The Builder: A Christmas to Remember (2003) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2012) Mole's Christmas (1994) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2012) The Town That Santa Forgot (1993) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2016) Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2017) 12 Tiny Christmas Tales (2001) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2018) Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (2002) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2018) The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2018) The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2018) The Nutcracker Scoob (1984) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Casper's First Christmas (1979) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) A Flintstone Christmas (1977) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Yogi's First Christmas (1980) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) A Christmas Story (1972) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Christmas Comes to Pac-Land (1982) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) The Fat Albert Christmas Special (1977) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (1978) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) A Toonheads Cartoon Christmas Special (1999) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) A Garfield Christmas (1987) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Recess Christmas: Miracle of Third Street (2001) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) (December 1, 2004-December 25, 2019) Specials Kids for Character (1996) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration (1993) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Mickey's 90th Spectacular (2018) (November 4, 2018: December 3, 2019: December 30-31, 2019) The Best of Barney (2008) (September 9, 2008-June 27, 2019: November 23, 2019) The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) (November 24, 2019: December 3, 2019) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) (November 28, 2019: December 29, 2019) Songs High School Musical Start Of Something New (2006) What I’ve Been Looking For (2006) When There Was Me And You (2006) Breaking Free (2006) We’re All In This Together (2006) What Time Is It (2007) You Are The Music In me (2007) Everyday (2007) High School Musical (2008) RBD Rebelde (2004) Solo Quédate En Silencio (2004) Otro Dia Que Va (2004) Ensename (2004) Tenerte Y Quererte (2004) Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (2004) Sálvame (2005) Un Poco De Tu Amor (2005) Nuestro Amor (2005) Aún Hay Algo (2005) Me Voy (2005) Fuera (2005) Solo Para Ti (2005) Este Corazón (2006) Ser O Parecer (2006) Celestial (2007) Bésame Sin Miedo (2007) Dame (2007) Para Olvidarte De Mí (2009) Adiós (2009) Camp Rock Play My Music (2008) This Is Me (2008) We Rock (2008) Brand New Day (2010) It’s On (2010) This Is Our Song (2010) The Cheetah Girls Together We Can (2003) Cheetah Sisters (2003) Cinderella (2003) The Party’s Just Begun (2006) Strut (2006) Amigas Cheetahs (2006) Cheetah Love (2008) One World (2008) Katy Perry Hot N Cold (2008) Part Of Me (2012) Roar (2013) Firework (2010) The One That Got Away (2011) Backstreet Boys Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) (1997) As Long as You Love Me (1997) All I Have to Give (1998) I Want It That Way (1999) Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely (1999) More Than That (2001) Drowning (2001) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1995) Dreaming of You (1995) Where Did The Feeling Go (1997) Kelly Clarkson Breakaway (2004) Since U Been Gone (2004) Behind These Hazel Eyes (2005) Because of You (2005) Bruno Mars Just The Way You Are (2010) Grenade (2010) It Will Rain (2011) Rihanna Don’t Stop The Music (2007) Disturbia (2008) Only Girl (In The World) (2010) Diamonds (2012) Jonas Brothers S.O.S (2007) Hold On (2007) Burnin’ Up (2008) Lady Gaga Just Dance (2008) Poker Face (2008) Paparazzi (2009) Bad Romance (2009) Alejandro (2010) Born This Way (2011) The Edge Of Glory (2011) Taylor Swift You Belong With Me (2009) We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (2012) Blank Space (2014) Wildest Dreams (2015) Aventura Por Un Segundo (2009) Dile Al Amor (2009) Yo Quisiera Amarla (2009) El Malo (2010) El Desprecio (2010) John Lemon Imagine (1971) And the Other Great Awsome Songs Zeed - Stay The Night (2013) Stand By Me - Prince Royce (2010) We Belong - Pat Benatar (1984) The World’s Greatest - R. Kelly (2002) Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood (2006) Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (2006) Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper (1984) Ne-Yo - Closer (2008) Pieces of Me - Ashlee Simpson (2004) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1993) Simon & Garfunkel - Cecilia (1970) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply (1983) Dynamtie - Taio Cruz (2010) Selena Gomez - Magic (2009) Miley Cyrus - The Climb (2009) Los Temerarios - Si Tú Te Vas (2008) Romeo Santos - You (2011) Bye Bye Bye - NSYNC (2000) How Much I Feel - Ambrosia (1978) Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton (1996) Me and Bobby McGee - Janis Joplin (1971) Straight Up - Paula Abdul (1988) Year of the Cat - Al Stewart (1976) Longer - Dan Fogelberg (1979) Show Me the Way - Peter Frampton (1975) I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song - Jim Croce (1974) Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me - Elton John (1974) Somewhere Out There - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram (1986) Hannah Montana The Movie - Butterfly Fly Away (2009) Heaven Is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle (1987) After the Love Has Gone - Earth, Wind & Fire (1979) Mrs. Robinson - Simon & Garfunkel (1968) I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany (1987) I'll Make Love to You - Boyz II Men (1994) St. Elmo's Fire - John Parr (1985) Madonna - True Blue (1986) Drift Away - Dobie Gray (1973) One More Night - Phil Collins (1984) In Too Deep - Genesis (1987) Without You - Harry Nilsson (1971) All By Myself - Eric Carmen (1975) Alguma Vez - Christian Castro (1999) Angel - Belinda Peregrin (2004) Madonna - Material Girl (1985) I Don't Have the Heart - James Ingram (1990) Ventura Highway - America (1972) Annie's Song - John Denver (1974) Miracles - Jefferson Starship (1975) I'm Not in Love - 10cc (1975) Kokomo - The Beach Boys (1988) I'll Be Loving You - Collage (1993) Paul Simon - Still Crazy After All These Years (1975) I'll Never Love This Way Again - Dionne Warwick (1979) Never Gonna Let You Go - Sérgio Mendes (1983) Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart (1993) Spectacular - Something To Believe In (2009) Friends - I’ll Be There For You (1995) Babe - Styx (1979) Anything for You - Gloria Estefan (1988) Back in the High Life - Steve Winwood (1986) Can’t Help Falling In Love - A-Teens (2002) Neon Lights - Demi Lovato (2013) This Is The Life - Hannah Montana (2006) She Believes In Me - Kenny Rogers (1979) Like A Prayer - Madonna (1989) Zeed - Clarity (2012) Don't Speak - No Doubt (1996) Always - Atlantic Starr (1987) Belinda - Lo Siento (2003) Lost in Love - Air Supply (1980) I Write the Songs - Barry Manilow (1975) All My Life - K-Ci & JoJo (1998) The Air That I Breathe - The Hollies (1974) Summer Breeze - Seals and Crofts (1972) If You Don't Know Me by Now - Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes (1972) If Ever You're in My Arms Again - Peabo Bryson (1984) A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (2002) My Love - Paul Mccartney And Wings (1973) I Hope You Dance - Lee Ann Womack (2000) I Still Believe - Hayden Panetieree (2007) You’re The Inspiration - Chicago (1984) Through The Years - Kenny Rogers (1981) True Colors - Cyndi Lauper (1986) Endless Love - Diana Ross and Lionel Richie (1981) Can't We Try - Rockell (1998) In a Dream - Rockell (1997) True - Spandau Ballet (1983) Cherish - Kool and the Gang (1985) All This Love - DeBarge (1982) Sara - Starship (1986) Truly - Lionel Richie (1982) Sister Golden Hair - America (1972) Romeo Santos - Llévame Contigo (2012) Don't Wanna Lose You - Gloria Estefan (1989) Can’t Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon (1985) Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon (1980) La Playa - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2000) Go The Distance - Michael Bolton (1997) Someday - All 4 One (1996) Good Life - OneRepublic (2010) Counting Stars - OneRepublic (2013) Heroes - Alesso (2014) Take On Me - A-ha (1984) Hanson - MMMbop (1997) Back at One - Brain McKnight (1999) Arthur's Theme - Christopher Cross (1981) Phil Collins - A Groovy Kind Of Love (1988) The One That You Love - Air Supply (1981) Say You Love Me - Fleetwood Mac (1976) Even Now - Barry Manilow (1978) To Love Somebody - Michael Bolton (1992) Baby, What a Big Surprise - Chicago (1977) Baby, Come To Me - Patti Austin and James Ingram (1982) Up Where We Belong - Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes (1982) Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer - Kenny Rogers and Kim Carnes (1980) I'd Really Love to See You Tonight - England Dan & John Ford Coley (1976) If You Don't Know Me by Now - Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes (1972) Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight - James Taylor (1972) Right Time of the Night - Jennifer Warnes (1977) Living Inside Myself - Gino Vannelli (1981) Hard to Say I'm Sorry - Chicago (1982) Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (1997) The Lion King - Circle Of Life (1994) Reflection - Christina Aguilera (1998) Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen (1987) My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne (2004) Pink - A Million Dreams (2018) The Bangles - Eternal Flame (1989) Fight Song - Rachel Platten (2015) Duele el Amor - Aleks Syntek and Ana Torroja (2003) Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship (1987) If You Don’t Know Me By Now - Simply Red (1989) Belinda - Boba Nina Nice (2003) If - Bread (1971) Bread - Everything I Own (1972) All Through The Night - Cyndi Lauper (1984) If I Never Knew You - Secada & Shanice (1995) Belinda - Vivir (2004) Lovefool - The Cardigans (1996) Rosas - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2003) Burn - Ellie Goulding (2013) Sia Ft David Guetta - Titanium (2011) Part Of Your World - The Little Mermaid (1989) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply (1983) Heart Attack - Demi Lovato (2013) Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato (2012) Tonight, I Celebrate My Love - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack (1983) A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Stars (2005) The Lady in Red - Chris de Burgh (1986) My Funny Friend And Me - Sting (2000) Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx (1989) Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper (1984) Photograph - Ed Sheeran (2015) Perfect - Ed Sheeran (2017) Everytime You Go Away - Paul Young (1985) Here And Now - Luther Vandross (1989) VivimI - Laura Pausini (2005) Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran (2014) Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Nicki French (1995) He Could Be The One - Hannah Montana (2009) Stuck On You - Lionel Richie (1984) Listen To Your Heart - Roxette (1988) Christy Carlson Romano - Could It Be (2005) Puffy Amiyumi - Hi hi (2005) I Believe I Can Fly - R. Kelly (1996) For You I Will - Monica (1997) I Swear - All 4 One (1994) Los Temerarios - Sin Ti Moriria (1995) I'm Gonna Love You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Still Holding Out For You - SHeDAISY (2001) How Do I Live - LeAnn Rimes (1997) Miss You Like Crazy - Natalie Cole (1989) The Power of Love - Celine Dion (1993) Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart (1993) Loco Por Ti - Los Temerarios (2008) Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac (1987) Halo - Beyoncé (2009) Belinda - No Entiendo (2004) Pocketful Of Sunshine - Natasha Bedlingfield (2008) IParty With Victorious - Leave It All To Shine (2011) Disney Channel Stars - Circle Of Life (2003) Cherish - Kool & The Gang (1985) Love Will Lead You Back - Taylor Dayne (1990) Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis (2007) Drake And Josh - I Found A Way (2005) Zoey 101 - Follow Me (2005) Somewhere Only We Know - Keane (2004) Colors Of The Wind - Vanessa Williams (1995) Selena Gomez & The Scene - Naturally (2009) Save The Best For Last - Vanessa Williams (1992) More Than Words - Extreme (1991) Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (2011) Toto - Africa (1982) Take On Me - Aha (1984) These Dreams - Heart (1986) Who Knew - Pink (2006) M2M - Don’t Say You Love Me (1999) Better When I'm Dancin - Meghan Trainor (2015) Fergie - Clumsy (2007) Graduation (Friends Forever) - Vitamin C (2000) Fergie - Big Girls Don’t Cry (2007) Adele - Someone Like You (2011) Holding Back the Years - Simply Red (1985) Giving You the Best That I Got - Anita Baker (1988) No One - Alicia Keys (2007) All I Need - Jack Wagner (1984) La La Land - Demi Lovato (2008) Stand By You - Rachel Platten (2015) Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys (2012) No Air - Jordin Sparks Ft Chris Brown (2008) Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of The Heart (1983) No Me Doy por Vencido - Luis Fonsi (2008) We've Got Tonight - Kenny Roger and Sheena Easton (1983) A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson And Regina Belle (1992) Beauty And The Beast - Celine Dion And Peabo Bryson (1991) The Greatest Love of All - Whitney Houston (1985) I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston (1992) My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (1997) Someday My Prince Will Come - Barbra Streisand (2001) I Want Know What Love Is - Foreigner (1984) One Moment In Time - Whitney Houston (1988) If You Can Dream - Disney Princess (2004) Can’t We Try - Dan Hill And Vonda Shepherd (1987) Don’t Know Much - Linda Ronatadt & Aaron Neville (1989) We Are The World - USA For Africa (1985) Disney's Friends for Change - Send It On (2009) Bon Jovi - Never Say Goodbye (1987) Freddy Aguilar's Christmas Songs Disc 1 Phineas & Ferb - Winter Vacation (2009) All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey (1994) It’s Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas - Johnny Mathis Winter Wonderland - Johnny Mathis The Christmas Song - King Cole Trio (1946) Home For The Holidays - Perry Como (1955) Santa Claus Is Comin To Town - Frank Sinatra & Cyndi Lauper Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo & Patsy A Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives (1964) Silver Bells - Andy Williams Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett (1959) Silver Bells - Johnny Mathis White Christmas - Bing Crosby Sleigh Ride - Ella Fitzgerald I’ll Be Home For Christmas - Bing Crosby (1943) Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys (1963) Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley (1964; 1965) Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Frank Sinatra Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow - Dean Martin Joy To The World - Anne Murray Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano (1970) Disc 2 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Gene Autry (1949) Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - Bruce Springsteen Wonderful Christmas - Band Aid (There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays - Barry Manilow Happy Holiday - Peggy Lee Last Christmas - Wham! (1984) Merry Christmas Darling - the Carpenters (1970) Winter Wonderland - Eurythmics (1987) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays - *NSYNC (1998) Christmas Time - Backstreet Boys (1996) Disc 3 Phineas & Ferb - That Christmas Feeling (2009) Phineas & Ferb - Christmas is Starting Now (2009) Christmas Time Is Here - Vince Guaraldi Trio (1965) Spongebob Squarepants - The Very First Christmas (2000) I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Jackson 5 (1970) Basking In The Warmth Of Christmas - Jimmy Neutron (2003) Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - Jackson 5 (1970) Feliz Navidad - Dora The Explorer (2002) Blue’s Room - Jingle Bells (2004) I Love Christmas - LazyTown (2005) Snowball Duty - The Backyardigans (2004) Christmas Eve Will Have to Wait - Wonder Pets (2006) Snow Is Cold But I Am Cool - The Backyardigans (2006) Christmas Everyday - The Fairly OddParents (2001) The First Noel - All Grown Up (2004) Victorious - It’s Not Christmas Without You (2011) Jingle Bells - Drake Bell (2008) Deck the Halls - SHeDAISY (1999) Share This Day - Josh Kelley (2004) Phineas & Ferb - Danville for Niceness (2009) Phineas & Ferb - We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2011) The Looney Tunes Show - Christmas Rules (2012) Disc 4 Rockin Around The Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee (1958) Jingle Bell Rock - Boddy Helms (1957) Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Burl Ives (1964) Fred Astaire - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) Frosty The Snowman - Jimmy Durante (1950) It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year - Andy Williams (1963) Phineas & Ferb - Thank You Santa (2009) Play - As Long As There’s Christmas (2002) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (1971) The Best Christmas of All - House of Mouse (2001) (The Last Christmas Song of All) Favorite Restaurant Sarku Japan Burger King Miller’s Ale House Subway Dallas BBQ Apple Bees Silver Spoon Diner T-Bone Diner Dunkin Dounts McDonald’s Beky Bakery & Coffee Shop Stop Inn Red Mango Cositas Rica Angelo’s Pizza Lucky Star Chinese Food Paladares Colombian Bakery Las Americans Bakery JM Las Americans Bakery M2N Cafeteria La Abundancia La America Restaurant Tropic Pollo Kennedy Fried Chicken Teriyaki Express 7th Ave Donuts & Diner Favorite Food Torta de Milanesa de Pollo Chicken Pizza Schools PS 7 (2005-2011) Public School 229 (2011-2013) I.S 5 Walter Crowley Intermediate School (2013-2015) Long Island City High School (2015-Present) Mall Queens Center Mall New World Mall Skyview Mall Rego Center Work Queens Library (2017-2018) Salvation Army Thrift Store (2018-Present) Favorite Frozen Yogurt Flavors Cookies & Cream Cake Batter Chocolate Island Banana Favorite Dallas BBQ Food Double Cheeseburger Sticky Chicken Tenders Favorite Silver Spoon Diner Food Mac & Cheese Burger Sport Baseball